kingdomheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Werehog21
hi, ive got a question about kairi's if u r not to busy , thnks :Sure, what's your question, Avataring? Werehog 6:48 PM 1/6/2010 (UTC) :But I don't understand. Saix was Sora greatest enemy so far, even better than Xemnas. I mean, he threatened Kairi, that's more than what Vexen, Marluxia, and Xemnas could pull off. And Before Sora was the Keyblade Master, Aqua was the KM before him. Xigbar DID destroy Saix's Heartless that Sora was supposed to destroy, and Kairi, Goofy, Donald, Riku, and Saix are close to Sora (whether they were enemies or not). Why does this information have to be taken off? :Here's a fact, your rules are "unneeded"! The way you keep censoring these "FACTS" (not opinions), it's like you worship Disney's way of business! Oh, yeah sure, they made some good movies in the past, but ever since "Hercules" came out, the crappy Pop singers (Jonas Bros., Hannah Montanna, and Jesse FRICK'N Mcartney) and "Unneeded" futuristic movies (G-Force, Treasure Planet, and that GOD-DAMN High School Musical) were made! It's clear to me that the editors in THIS Wiki aren't as dedicated as the other Wiki editors, Disney has taken the honor of editing, and replaced it with censorship! So fine, go ahead and "censor" the "unneeded" information, let Disney's grip on Square-Enix destroy the Final Fantasy franchise, and then stand back while Disney destroys everything we love, and replace it with "UNNEEDED CRAP"! Chow. :MISBEHAVING? You delete the facts, and you say I'm misbehaving? Why can't anyone see that I'm just putting some needed info on Sora and Saix? I thought this information was important, and shouldn't be overlooked! I'm not trying to cause any trouble, I just wanted to do something write for once! People always told me "Hey, thanks for the help" or "That was a great masterpiece you've made" so why does everyone hate me for what I'm trying to do! Being Autistic is one thing, but being a failure, that's cutting it deep! I'm not misbehaiving, I'm just trying to do the right thing. :...Really? that kind of makes sense to me now. Sorry. I wasn't actually intending to get rid of the name of Xemnas's weapon. I was actually comfortable with it. And I forgot about the spoiler part. Aqua IS from a game that has yet to be released. I guess I should discuss changes before I make any. I am the only person who thinks Saix is Sora's enemy, and what Xigbar did, doesn't really have anything to do with Saix at all. I'll cease my actions, sorry about the mishap. ) you can put information from Birth By Sleep. The secret ending of BBS (SPOILER) shows that Aqua is still alive and (sort of) well, not to mention Sora and Riku are both Keyblade users. The tidbit about Xigbar is something you could put in his article if you want, provided it isn't there already. As a peace offering, if you would like a talk bubble, just follow the link in my message at the top and give methe character, quotes, and colors.}} :Thanks, but I think I'm comfortable with the way I type in. Plus, I have to be careful with what I type from now on. Xigbar can wait. Anyway, since Master Xehanort and current Xehanort are the same person (or so I've heard), is there any chance that their pages can somehow be merged? :OK, I can live with that. I'll let you know if I had another idea for an edit. Thanks for replying again, and sorry about the temper. ENOUGH